Malboro V.2 (3.5e Monster)
This putrid and disgusting creature is an odd plant creature having dozens of tentacles at its base that it uses to writhe across the ground. Atop of the mass of tentacles is a makeshift head almost completely consumed by one large mouth, which is filled with thousands of razor sharp teeth. All around the outsides of the head are twice as many stocks as it has tentacles, and across over half the stocks on the creatures head are the creatures numerous eyes. Before a Malboro is ever seen, the astonishingly horrific and atrocious scent around this creature has a metaphorically physical weight that smites the face of anyone near by. Possibly the worst smell to ever to exist, maybe even worse than Troglodyte musk. While its victims are distracted by the horrific scent, the Malboro closes in for an ambush attack. A fully grown Malboro is 10 feet tall at the top of its highest eye stock and weigh just over 1,500 pounds. Malboros cannot speak. Combat A Malboro will almost always and invariably open a successful ambush with its bad breath ability, and attempt it again every 1d6 rounds thereafter. The Malboro will generally attack with its 4 natural tentacle attacks each round, but will attempt to pick up creatures that are more troublesome to deal constrict damage to them. Any creature that is caught in the Malboros tentacle and attempts to sever the tentacle will be bitten with the viral bite ability in the next round, and then flung in the following round. All Around Vision: Due to the vast and numerous eyes located on the stocks around and atop the Malboros head, the Malboro can see in 360 degree radius. As such, a Malboro is aware of anything happening on any side of it, and can not be flanked. Plant Roots: In any sort of soft soiled natural terrain, a Malboro can plant its roots into the ground as a move action. Its speed drops to 0 ft and it cannot move, but gains fast healing 1 while rooted. A Malboro can uproot and lose the fast healing, but regain its movement speed at any time as a move action. Improved grab: When a Malboro hits with one of its tentacle attacks it deals normal damage and may choose to attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. No initial touch attack is required. A Malboro can only use improved grab against opponents that are at least 1 size category smaller than itself. If it wins the grapple, the Malboro can hold an opponent with its tentacle and is not considered grappled itself, although it does lose that tentacle from its full attack actions in proceeding rounds. An opponent held in this manner may be subject to constrict attacks in following rounds (see below). A character may try to break free with an opposed grapple check, or it may try to sever the tentacle. This can be done by dealing 20 damage to the tentacle (ac 19) with any slashing weapon. Once the tentacle is severed, the character is instantly no longer grappled and the Malboro permanently loses the 1 tentacle to its full attack action. If a character begins attacking the tentacle its common that a Malboro will use its snatch feat to fling the opponent aside. Unlike normal creatures with the snatch feat, a Malboro may fling a grappled creature as a free action. A flung creature travels 1d6 X 10 feet and takes 1d6 damage per 10 feet traveled upon impact. A Malboro will commonly throw a snatched creature into the path of another party member. The 2nd party member must make a successful DC 20 reflex save or be struck by the flung opponent and take an equal amount of damage from the fling attack. Malboros also gain a +4 racial bonus on grapple checks. Constrict: When the Malboro begins a round with a creature grappled in one of its tentacles, it can crush an opponent, dealing 2d8 + 7 bludgeoning damage after making a successful grapple check as a free action. It may get one free action grapple attempt per tentacle in its full attack action per round. Bad Breath: The Malboro emits a 60 ft cone shaped cloud of black toxic gas from its mouth hitting as many characters as possible. Any creature caught in the cloud must make a DC 24 (12 + 1/2 its HD + its con mod) fortitude save or roll 1d6 on the following list to determine how it is effected by the Malboro's Bad Breath ability. * 1: -4 penalty on attack rolls * 2: Targets are immediately fatigued. * 3: -4 penalty on saving throws, ability checks and skill checks * 4: Must roll each round on the confusion table on page 212 of the players handbook * 5: Creatures are poisoned as tho bitten by the Malboro's Viral Bite ability. * 6: Creatures are blind for 1d4+1 minutes Creatures effected by bad breath may make a DC 20 will save each round to attempt to remove the confusion affect. However, the remaining effects can only be removed through remove curse or remove poison. Viral Bite: When ever the malboro makes successful bite attack the bitten creature must make a DC 22 fortitude save, or take 1d6 con damage, and then another save 1 minute later for an addition 2d6 con damage. ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster